


there's a halo 'round the moon

by jahtnamas



Series: Alkaline Violence Club: Pandemonium Regnat Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Girls with Guns, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Mild Blood, Monster sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jahtnamas/pseuds/jahtnamas
Summary: A witch and her demon are truly a dangerous pair.
Relationships: Veruca Laclède/Ketyoth
Series: Alkaline Violence Club: Pandemonium Regnat Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004955
Kudos: 7





	there's a halo 'round the moon

Upon checking into the hotel room, Veruca immediately scanned for and disabled any anti-demon wards (two on the back of the door, meant to work in conjunction with one in the closet and one on the bathroom door to painfully bind a demon and alert the hotel staff), drew the shades in, killed the lights, locked the door, and quickly unzipped her backpack to unveil the carrying case for her new toy; a gilded sniper rifle capable of firing metaphysical ammunition rounds and equipped with a scope blessed by Stolas, the prince of Owls, to give it incredible viewing range.

Ketyoth, knowing this operation wouldn't involve him beyond being his witch's demonic bodyguard, plopped himself on the foot of the single king-sized bed and attempted to assist in the rifle's assembly by passing her the last couple of parts from the case. Veruca gave him a terse "thanks" in response, which he didn't appreciate. The moment she perched herself on the windowsill, he knew his night was basically over because once she took the shot, they'd have to hightail it out of town to the seedy tavern back in Hell.

Unfortunately for the both of them, and for their operation, Ketyoth had been conditioned to immediately get hard when Veruca dragged him into a hotel room. He was supposed to make sure to dispose of anyone that broke into the room should they be discovered, but he was far too horny now to just sit there.

And the way Veruca poised herself by her rifle, with her ass up like _that_ , in _those_ tight black pants...

Ketyoth yanked at a chain that ran under his sweater, pulling out a silver pocket watch. He opened the latch to reveal a bunch of metal sliders and pushed down on one of them, after which he partially shed his human glamour to regain his dark fur, large bat ears, and his remaining horn. 

But now, his half-sized true dick just strained painfully into the seam of his jeans.

" _Auuughh_ ," the demon groaned. "Verucaaaa..."

The witch sighed, not moving from her spot. "Calm down, Ket. The target hasn't showed yet." 

"Are you sure we're not too early for this shitty bourgeoisie party?" he asked.

She sighed again. "All the more reason to sit the fuck still, get this stupid kill in, and get back to the safety of Hell as soon as possible."

"I hope it's sooner rather than later."

"Baby, _please_ ," Veruca pleaded. "I need you to be quiet."

Ketyoth normally didn't take well to such a pet name, but it pacified him a little bit knowing that Veruca thought of him like a lover would. But it also further stoked the fire pooling in his groin, enough that the watch's glamour lost more of its power and more of his true features returned; fangs coming in, sclerae darkening, nose returning to its partizan-tipped shape, and about half an inch of wing membrane growing along the length of his arms. He shed his sweater, to reduce the stifling warmth he began feeling when he entered the room.

As the minutes passed, Ketyoth had rolled himself forward onto his belly, his cheek pressed into the duvet, humping into the mattress to get some form of friction on his aching cock. He continued to stare at his contract's raised behind, animalistically groaning all the while.

"I hear you, babe," Veruca sounded off once again, not even turning towards him. "There's finally more activity in the ballroom, but the target keeps putting himself in the way of others. Almost as if he's aware of us."

Ketyoth groaned, shifting upright on the bed. "Why would you care about some rich mortal asskissers?"

"Because these bullets can pass through most objects, and if I manage to hit someone other than our target, or possibly _along_ with our target, that could allow someone to determine a trajectory and track us down."

Ketyoth stood from the bed and began slowly and quietly stepping towards Veruca. "But we'd be long gone by then."

She sighed again. "Ket, you're being reckless. We can't leave any evidence. There's a reason we utilize glamours and use fake names. This is what you've taught me."

He stopped right behind her. "So you _do_ pay attention!"

A small growl escaped Veruca's throat. "Ket, what are you–" 

Before she could finish that utterance, Ketyoth knelt down and sank his claws into her butt, tearing holes into the back of her tight-fitting jeans. He slammed his pelvis right below the cleft of her ass, causing an undignified moan to escape the witch's lips.

"But your hearing still needs improvement."

Veruca gritted her teeth. "Ketyoth, _please_."

The demon chuckled darkly. "C'mon. Let me help you out."

Veruca grunted and tried to shift away from the demon's crotch. "You're only trying to help yourself right now."

"Nah, babe, I can spot you from here." Ketyoth gently ran his claws up her back, gently pushing her top up past her breasts. "Let's make it a challenge. See if you can keep steady while I fuck you."

The witch pondered this idea for a short moment while the demon fondled her tits. "Actually... that does kind of fun. _But_!" 

" _Butt_ ," Ketyoth repeated, grinding his trapped bulge into her once more. 

Veruca moaned again. "If I fuck up this shot, you have to stop and get us out of here _immediately_."

“Of course,” he said, pulling his claws off her nipples to elicit yet another moan. He fumbled with the button of his jeans and finally freed his erection; a flushed, chubby member with a pointed head, little ridges along the top of the shaft, and a thick knot at the base.

Veruca swayed her ass at Ketyoth to remind him that he still had to help her out of her own pants. Once he obliged to pull her pants to her knees, he became immediately aware that his contract had gone without panties tonight, her pert pussy already beginning to open up.

“Veruc?”

“Yeah?”

He exhaled a flustered breath. “ _...why this?_ ”

“Why do you care?” she sneered. “You know we have to do laundry soon.”

Ketyoth paused a moment, ignoring her comment about the chore. “You know what? You’re right. I don’t care.”

He pumped his length a few times to wetten it with excess precum, just before aligning it with the small open space between her butt and the seam of her thighs and ramming through it.

Veruca had to let her hand off the rifle’s trigger to steel herself against the demon’s force and weight. She lowered her face onto the windowsill and exhaled a hot fog onto the glazed marble surface that lingered as her infernal lover's cock slid back and forth along her opening, making her thighs slick with demon precum and her own natural lubricant.

It took a few minutes into the act to stabilize herself and (attempt to) return to her prior position. She looked through the scope into the ballroom again at all the partygoers in fancy dress drinking their champagne, but could no longer find her target.

She sighed. “Well, I lost him. I hope you’re fuckin’ happy.”

While still chasing his pleasure, Ketyoth extended an arm into Veruca's peripheral, pointing down into the other building. “He’s behind that tall hors d’oeuvres platter thing. On your left.”

Veruca pointed her scope to where the demon had pointed and it was just as he said; their angelic bounty, taking the guise of an aging, overweight businessman, had strategically blocked himself by indulging in some mini caviar cups from a multi-tiered platter stationed nearest the leftmost balcony exit.

“And darlin',” he continued, leaning close to her ear. “You know I won’t be happy until I cum inside of you.”

That line _always_ made her weak. Not that she wasn’t already going to let him do that, but just the way he said it...

Veruca shifted herself, raising her ass a little. “Then start fucking me like you mean it, Ket.”

Ketyoth placed a hand on the base of her spine, pushing her lower half back down slightly so that his cockhead poked through her plump, dewy labia. He then released the pressure, allowing her ass to rise again and, in a single thrust, buried himself into her up to his knot. Veruca practically howled as intense pleasure tore through her body.

"Ohhhhh, fuck! _Yes!_ "

However, Ketyoth hadn't started moving inside her yet. She glanced behind her and noticed he was staring out the window into the other building again.

"I think he sees us."

Veruca peered into the rifle's scope again, noticing the man they'd been targeting this entire time was now standing outside of the ballroom, seemingly glaring up into their window with an unamused expression, idly sipping out of his champagne flute.

"Fuck it," she huffed. "Let's give the stupid pervert a show before I blow his halo clean off his shoulders."

" _Yeah!!_ I'm into it!" Ketyoth screeched as he abruptly started moving his hips, crashing quickly and harshly against Veruca's cervix. He dug his claws into her hips, drawing thin lacerations into the skin that had his contract keening below him.

" _Ahhn!_ Ohh, Ket. Careful."

"Don't worry, darlin'. It won't hurt long."

Ketyoth picked up the pace as his claws explored more of Veruca's body; running up her stomach and torso, to her back and up her shoulder blades, grazing her breasts and tweaking the nipples again. Then, with palms fully on her, he pulled Veruca up against his chest and slightly away from her rifle, continuing his fruitless onslaught against her womb.

Veruca was trying to keep sight of her target amidst the intense fucking she endured from her contracted demon. It was hard not to have her tongue hanging while letting out steamy hot little breaths, losing focus as her eyes rolled back into her skull.

After several minutes, the demon's thrusts became more erratic as he neared his final release.

"Babe," Ketyoth panted. "I'm close. Ready up to take the shot." 

"W-wait." Veruca was almost too blissed out to understand. "Did you say 'shot' or 'knot'?" 

"You know I never warn you about my knot."

With that, Veruca snapped out of her ecstasy and clawed the rifle back into her grip. She checked the scope to find their target still standing right where he was when their tryst began, then switched on the laser sight and aimed dead between the man's eyes.

_**BLAM!** _

The recoil from the rifle was enough of a push to begin stretching Veruca's opening around Ketyoth's knot. With one last powerful thrust and a hiss of pleasure, he completely buried himself in her her warmth. A choked cry escaped the witch's mouth as the demon gripped her biceps and shallowly stuttered his hips a few times more before finally spilling himself white-hot into her. He continued fucking Veruca through his orgasm until she reached her own.

Veruca heaved out a sigh, her mouth hanging open and her eyes fluttering shut. "Did I... do it?”

"Why don’t you look?”

Ketyoth pointed out the window at the outdoor area of the ballroom, where their target had previously been. Veruca checked using the scope and found that instead of the alleged angel there was a perfectly round, scooped-out section of dirt about five feet in diameter, with a ring of gold blood staining the surrounding grass.

"... _Nice._ "

Ketyoth embraced Veruca and nuzzled into the join of her neck and shoulder, tickling her slightly with the horn on the tip of his nose. She giggled at the intrusion and playfully shoved the demon away.

"Alright, you goof. You know the order. Pull out, _then_ give me your watch." 

Ketyoth sighed. "Right... we still gotta— Right."

Once his knot shrank enough, he slowly pulled out of Veruca, enjoying the sight of their intermingled fluids dripping out of her before tucking his softening cock away and rebuttoning his pants. He watched as Veruca shut the shade in front of her, then stood to pull her own ruined pants up.

"I don't think you'll fit through this window now that I think about it," she said. "Why don't we break onto the roof and go home from there? Turn the glamour up while we're outside."

The demon puffed up his cheeks in indignation, though did as he was told. His demonic features melted into pale skin, his appearance wholly human again. "I'm not a _child_ , Veruc."

The witch quickly disassembled the rifle, put each piece back into the case and slammed it shut. "Ket, don't make this difficult."

"I'm– I'm not!"

“You’re lucky we didn’t fuck up tonight,” Veruca sneered as she shoved the case into her backpack, and slung it over her shoulder. “We could really use that reward money.”

After they climbed the stairwell three more floors and arrived on the roof, Ketyoth snapped the pocket watch off his neck and chucked the timepiece at Veruca. The disguised demon howled at the sky, his voice magically amplified, causing the heavy cloud cover above them to break and reveal the full moon.

His skin darkened, black fur sprouted from his neck and back. His one horn crowned the right side of his face as his teeth grew long and his eyes fully blackened. His height tripled, towering over Veruca and nearly blocking out the view of the moon with his massive, leathery wings, before retracting them to stand on them.

The true Ketyoth flared his spiked, partizan-tipped nose and lowered his head down to let Veruca onto his back. Instead of immediately boarding him, she placed her hands around the demon’s face and planted a kiss on his fanged mouth.

“Hey,” she said.

The demon was somewhat flustered. “Y–Yes?”

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“I’m aware.”

“Sorry," the witch giggled. "I just get excited every time I watch you return to this form.”

“Veruc, I just... screamed at the moon. You said we gotta _go_.”

Veruca wordlessly removed her hands and turned to start climbing up Ketyoth’s dewlap. Once she planted herself safely at the nape of his neck, she gave the command:

“Let’s go home, then.”

The demon spread his wings once more and began to run, somewhat bow-legged, towards the edge of the roof, just as armed hotel staffed barged through the access door. He dove off the front side of the building, aiming for the street below. A crackle of red light appeared on the asphalt’s surface as the wanted duo reached terminal velocity and a portal appeared before them, all of which vanished before the confounded hotel security could fire a single bullet.

**Author's Note:**

> most of this was written last summer and i sort of forgot about it, but here's my first submission to this site!


End file.
